Ki attacks
Ki attacks are the ranged attacks that Dragon Block C provides to the player after they have earned a set amount of training points to afford them. The 4 versions of the Ki attack system that the mod has progressed through are listed below. = Version 1 = In this version, Ki was an item that was placed into the players inventory one at a time by holding "C." These ki items were used to craft different signature attacks by placing them in a certain order in the 2x2 crafting window in a players inventory. Larger attacks, such as the Supernova, were crafted in a 3x3 grid in a standard crafting bench. These attacks did a set amount of damage, and did not increase with the level of the player, which was controlled by the standard minecraft experience level. The different attacks are listed here: * Ki Blast * Kamehameha * Galick Gun * Big Bang Attack * Final Flash * Dodon Ray * Finger Lazer * Burning Attack * Special Beam Cannon * Masenko * Death Beam * Kamehameha x10 * Supernova * Spirit Bomb =Version 2= This version introduced the first iteration of the RPG system that Dragon Block C has used, and it changed how attacks were used. Attacks in this version were attached to the player by either Kami or Enma NPCs on Kami's Lookout and Otherworld respectively. The attacks were now cycled though by using the Pick Block key, and there was no limit on how many could be learned. The power of these attacks now scaled with the Attack Power attribute, and later consumed larger amounts of Ki as the attribute was leveled higher and higher. Kaioken was also changed from a tranformation only accessible if the user was wearing a scouter into a learnable skill from King Kai. It increased base movement speed based on the multiplier (x1, x2, x4, x20), and also drained more Ki at higher multipliers. =Version 3= Ki attacks in this version changed quite a bit when Jin overhauled the RPG system, and allowed for custom attacks to be created, as well as former attacks to be learned from mentor NPCs. Kaioken was also removed from this system, and was later made a skill to learn rather than an attack. Creating or learning an attack now costs Training Points (based on the attack learned, or attributes of the created attack). Created attacks could be a Wave (Beam attack), Blast, or Disk attack, and had various stats that could be changed in order to make the attack stronger or weaker. The stats are listed here: * Power (Power of the attack in half-hearts of damage) * Speed (Speed of the attack) * Cool-down Time (How soon the attack can be used again) * Charge Time (How fast the attack is charged up) * Density (How small the attack is, higher numbers create more density, used for clashing with other attacks) * Color (Changed how the attack looked) The power and drain of these Ki attacks was controlled mainly by the Willpower attribute, which mainly increased the Ki control stat. Attacks could also be overcharged by holding down the fire button longer, which would spend more Ki but make the attack more powerful. =Version 4= The current version of the Dragon Block C attack system is similar to Version 3, but with a few changes. Firstly, Ki attacks can now be leveled up and gain stat points.These can be spent to have more cooldown, power, speed, etc. Leveling up attacks can be done by using them on enemies a set amount of times until they are ready to level up. Secondly, there are more attack types that have been introduced. Sprial Beam (Special Beam Cannon Type), Giant Blast and Lazer type attacks have been introduced for players to create. Each of these have their own base stats that the player can change, and this applies to the older attacks as well. Lastly, attacks must be charged past a certain point before they can be fired, so this prevents any attacks from being shot repeatedly one after the other. Well.... that Nav box attempt didn't work.....Category:Combat Mechanic Category:Dragon Block C Category:Dragon Block Combat Mechanic